Mark Collins
Character Mark Collins Also known as: * Mr. Collins * James * Boomer * Old Man Status: Alive Date of Birth: June 7th, 1964 Place of birth: San Fierro Nationality: American Main affiliations: * Chambers Industries * Peter Chambers * Ethan Wilson * Chris Lopez Enemies: * Cheating Whores Job: * CFO of Chambers Industries * Chairman of the Union Depository Handle: @MarkCollinsGTA Creation Date: October 2018 Mark Collins is a registered character. He was created in October of 2018. Biography Mark James Collins (Born June 7th, 1964) grew up in San Fierro, San Andreas. Mark had a pretty average childhood, no different than any other "normal" child had. His parents weren't separated, his family all got along, and there were never really any problems. Mark always strived to do his best in school, he got high grades in most of his classes, most notably in English and Math. He played football and he was alright at it. Mark enjoyed football because it gave him a way to take out his anger in a legal way, non-violent way. Although he was never really considered popular, he had his little friend group and was perfectly fine with that. When Mark graduated high school at the age of 18, his parents wanted him to attend university and he did so for 4 years. He later dropped out after getting one of his degrees and joined the military because he was "tired of his parents shit". Mark succeeded quite well in the military for 3 years before getting dishonorably discharged at the age of 29 due to going on a rampage which caused failure of a mission. Mark went to trial for this in 1995 but pleaded insanity as he was diagnosed with Bi-Polar disorder and 'D'issociative Identity Disorder earlier that year with evidence of the disorders going back 5 years and appearing in his family history. Upon his discharge, Mark returned to University and finished his degrees. In 2000, Mark got married to his now ex-wife, Michelle, and they lived a happy life for many years. Mark had a well-paying job at a company so Michelle didn't have to work. In 2006, Mark and Michelle had their first child, a son, who Mark was very excited to raise. 4 Years later in 2010, Mark and Michelle had their second and only other child, a young girl. Mark was a good father despite him seeming like he's not. Mark would play catch with his son every week, take him on fishing trips, among other things. In 2015, Michelle filed for a divorce and the two were officially seperated in 2016, with Michelle receiving majority of their things and full custody of their children due to Mark's mental disabilities. Since then, Mark hasn't seen his children as his ex-wife refuses to allow him to. This caused Mark to fall into depression and begin to abuse both drugs and alcohol as well as going on and off his pills for the next 3 years. After being fired from his job earlier that year, Mark moved to Los Santos in hopes of finding gainful employment and he did so. Mark received a job offer from Peter Chambers to become the Chief Financial Officer of Chambers Industries. Since then, Mark has gone clean, regularly attends AA meetings and is attempting to get his life back on track with the help of his friend and colleague Peter Chambers. Personality Mark has a split personality due to his disorders. Usually, Mr. Collins is a calm, laid back type of guy who you can rely on to get stuff done but when he has one of his "episodes", he's an entirely different person. Mark becomes a very violent and angry man, likely due to him losing his children, his wife, and most of his belongings. He also falls into a depressed state and will spend many days without leaving his house. Although his other personality may seem terrible, he has good days where he will feel energetic and happy. Mark has used marijuana on multiple occasions to try and calm down but refuses to get a prescription due to unknown reasons. Among all this, Mark desperately clings to his past of being a father and a family man. FIB Database record |} __NOEDITSECTION__